The Same Drive And Determination
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Ritsuko tried to avoid anything to do with romance; she didn't need it in her life, but still despite all of that Rin caught her eye. *Fem!Bon.* *Fill to the Ao No Exorcist Kink Meme.*


She wasn't the swoony sort at all nor was she particularly impressed whenever some guy decided to try to win her heart over.

Despite her gender, as Tatsuma's only child, she was directly in line to be the priestess and always considered that something that she could learn from her father and take over well though she also harbored dreams of becoming an exorcist which is where she ended up for now.

'Bon' was treated like royalty in a sense from how close she can be to becoming head priestess and also in part due to the fact that she was one of the few daughters around where she lived.

Renzou had been utterly annoying however when they were about to become teenagers and even after so; he claimed that she was a very beautiful woman.

She blamed him when she dyed her dark brown hair that was long a rebellious mix of colors and when she cut it short; he was far too flirtatious for his own good, and she'd much prefer him to not be so.

'Bon' sighed as she brushed her short hair behind her ear as if it were still long and focused on class like the hopeful exorcist to be she was; it didn't matter that when she'd began rebelling in this way that the others worried and did not really approve of her decision.

Her goal though was to prove them wrong and avenge her family and friend's family for the fate of the Blue Night, and thus she pushed herself harder than ever everyday.

She just knew that she'd make it through.

Ritsuko was determined, and with that determination held strong, nothing would get in her way. Even the exorcist to be in class that drove her bonkers whenever he fell asleep, didn't pay attention, or irritated her. It didn't help that he was endearingly cute or could be absolutely sweet despite his bloodline that angered her more often than not.

Ritsuko may be what you could consider a princess with her bloodline, being Tatsuma's only child, and being directly in line to take over after him and yet she would never act like how one would expect Cinderella to act. She was determined to work hard, memorize what she needed to, slave over these classes if she had to, and she knew that she'd get through this all somehow and become the best kind of exorcist that she could be. Attraction to someone with the worst bloodline in existence wasn't at all part of that mission.

* * *

She sighed as she came to the decision that she'd have to follow through and do something, and so that meant trudging over to the boys' old dormitory and finding her way to Rin's room. His brother was out on a secret mission and Rin, naturally, had to stay behind, and somehow his grades managed to slip again.

How lazy could he be at academics? She wasn't entirely sure how Rin could live through the world with his view of it, but she wasn't here to change that view, just push him to succeed past it.

Her eyes flickered over towards the room as she came closer and finally knocked on it, heart caught somewhere in her throat, "Rin? It's Bon. I'm here to tutor you, so that you don't flunk." Honesty was pretty darn important, so he might as well hear the whole truth of the matter.

"Bon?" Rin opened the door, and somehow he looked like he'd just been taking a nap. Cute, tussled hair, wide eyes that looked wide only to keep them from closing, and sleepy innocence and confusion. Not really what her heart needed to see as it bounced in her chest against her will. Bon sighed.

"Yeah. You're behind in class. I was voted in to tutor you." She answered, point blank again and watched as Rin motioned her in,

"Okay. Sorry." Rin muffled a yawn in his arm, "I fell asleep." His books were actually out for once, and Ritsuko was impressed that he'd actually remembered to take them out in an attempt to study. At least, he wasn't completely stupid.

"Just, let's study." So Bon sat down, hating how her grace kind of materialized at the worst moments. She'd rather just appear tough than show any sign of being delicate. Ritsuko's strong and determined with plans and goals that most people would cringe at. She's nowhere near weak willed or graceful and yet being a priestess to be may have taught her more than it's fair share of grace.

"Alright, how do you study? Everyone studies different, right?" Rin pulled over his textbooks and sat down by her.

"I memorize. I study the material until it becomes as natural as breathing." Ritsuko admitted, "But I feel like that's probably not how you'll do it."

"I can manage that." Rin grumbled as if attacked, but he still leaned closer, "We can give it a try at least."

Bon smiled though even as they hit the books, she wondered if this would even go well at all. Surely, his brother was a lot better at getting him in gear to study, and yet her heart preened under his proximity. She'd rather just pretend that she wasn't absolutely smitten with her rival as he was one of the few people that wouldn't actually scoff at her goals, just kind of wanted to rise above, and make the goals as completely his own as he could.

May be there was a reason that Ritsuko kind of liked him and his determination. What she could see in herself, she could see in him.


End file.
